Program Muggle
by LaLaTink
Summary: SLASH Hermione and Ron sign Harry up for Program Muggle, which takes people to muggle schools for an entire year. Harry, Luna, and Neville are picked to go to Forks, Washington.  Adopted from MomoTessen!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story has been adopted from MomoTessen. Chapters one through four are written by her. I hope the readers who read this from the beginning will be happy with where I take this story.

**Summary**: Hermione and Ron decide to sign Harry up for Program Muggle. A program which helps purebloods get better acquainted with muggles and the like. PM would put teenagers in muggle schools for one year and then the students would report on what they found. The Program sends Harry, Luna, and Neville, along with Bill and Fleur, and baby Teddy, to Forks, Washington. Watch Edward become angry at the small human; Rosalie become an overprotective mother hen; Jasper become confused; Alice shopping for clothes; and Emmet say inappropriate jokes. With a surprise in the middle that you thought would never happen! Sire Industries: mixing computers and magic for ten years! #wink wink#

Harry played with a stray strand of his hair and then pushed it back behind his ear once more. He knew he shouldn't be so nervous but just the thought that he was in an interview for something he didn't even remember asking to be a part of. He looked across from him to where Neville and his grandmother were sitting and then over to Luna and her father. He then looked over to his right to where Andromeda was sitting, with Teddy in her lap. He smiled as the baby made to grab the woman's dark tresses.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Tonks?" Harry looked over to the young secretary that had called them. She smiled slightly and motioned them to the door. "Dr. Sire will see you now."

Harry's head turned to the side slightly. This wasn't a doctor's office or anything of the sort, but the person on the other side had a doctorates degree in something or other. He shuddered, he was glad that Dr. Sire wasn't really a doctor, he had seen enough of them in the last six or so years. Andromeda shifted Teddy and followed after Harry with a small smile on her lips to the small baby, making odd noises that Harry figured was supposed to be good for him.

The secretary showed them inside and then motioned to a door beside a desk that she had sat behind. "Dr. Sire will be here shortly. I'm Carla, Dr. Sire's secretary. If you have any questions before the interview please feel free to ask me," she paused and waited as Harry shook his head and then looked over to Andromeda who had shook her head as well. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

Carla got up from her chair and stood facing them with her hands clasped in front of her. Harry opened his mouth and she shifted in her stance. "Some water, please."

Carla nodded and then went over to a small fridge in the corner and took out bottle of water. "Please follow me," she opened the door that led beyond her desk as she gave Harry his bottle of water. Harry stared around the huge room filled with windows and an elegant desk in the middle of it all. Sitting on it was a woman that Carla introduced as Dr. Danica Sire.

Dr. Sire motioned to the seats in front of her desk and Andromeda was quick to take one followed by Harry. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Harry. It's been a while since I've seen you that's for sure."

Andromeda looked between the two in confusion. "You know each other?"

"I suppose he doesn't remember me much," she said with a small laugh as she took off her glasses and put them on the table. "You went to school with my daughter, Diana. Though, I suppose you know her as Di."

Harry's eyes widened slightly and he had the sinking suspicion that his mouth was hanging open like a fish out of water. He remembered Di from his middle school years. She was evil, point and simple. She hated everyone and made sure that everyone knew about it. Harry had been victim to a couple of her shoves that had landed him more than once in nurse's office for a skinned knee. He was not expecting to see her mother let alone find out that she was the one in charge of this project.

"Well, then..." she paused as Carla came back into the room and gave her some folders with papers inside and quickly left the room once again. "I'm aware that you didn't apply for this program, Mr. Potter, and that it was an outside source that recommended you." Harry nodded and she took some papers out of the folder. "The program is simple enough: you get to go to a muggle school for one year and then you write a report on it."

Harry frowned and then looked over to Andromeda who had moved forward in her seat. "Why was this program founded? Why would you send Harry to it if he didn't ask to be part of it?"

Dr. Sire smiled and took out some more papers which she handed to Harry. "The purpose of the program as it was established nearly a century ago was to teach purebloods, or children who have had no experience with muggles before, how the muggles lived. To show them that they were no different than the children that they go to school with. Most purebloods are taught to believe that muggles are nothing more than Neanderthals that can't get by in life. They don't know of all the technology that the muggles have at their disposal and they don't know that sometimes muggles far exceed them in certain areas."

"You said that educating the purebloods was the purpose of the program a century ago," Andromeda said as Harry showed her the papers in his hands and the graphs printed on them. "What is the purpose of the program now?"

Dr. Sire pointed in Harry's direction and he shifted through some of them. "The program was terminated not long after the First War for unknown reasons. I wanted to continue it and have been doing so for the last ten years to advance in both magical and wizarding technology," Andromeda raised a brow in confusion.

"Let me explain: As you know it, it's not possible to have muggle technology in contact with magic because it automatically short circuits the device," Harry nodded as he had been victim to said device failure with his digital wrist watch. "The purpose of the program has doubled over the years. It is both to educate the children that are part of it as well as to give us, the researchers, a better understanding as to why we are not compatible with muggle technology."

Harry looked at the graphs again and put them on his lap. "So, how does technology play a role in us going to a muggle school and learning from it?"

Dr. Sire gave them a bright smile as she spread her hands down on her desk. "That's where I come in. Sire Industries has been developing muggle devices that will work in the presence of magic. It will feed off of the magic in a building much like it does with electricity. Instead of running on electricity it runs on electricity and it functions just as it would if it were electricity."

"That's amazing," Andromeda gasped out and looked at the woman with a new light. "I didn't think that was possible."

Dr. Sire nodded. "As you've probably noticed the internet and modern technology is how most teenagers, not to mention business people, keep up with the world. SI is trying to make a wizarding version of the internet so that we can get ahead in the world and stop living in the Middle Ages. As of now that is still in the drawing boards but we're making progress. In one or two years it will be possible for us to start the internet. As of right now we are satisfied that we are able to make muggle devices compatible with magic, once we've made enough progress with that then we'll tackle the internet issue."

"That still doesn't explain my role in all of this," Harry mumbled and handed the file back to the woman. "I was raised by muggles so I know how they work and stuff."

"Your friends were the ones that suggested that you be part of this," Dr. Sire commented and then showed Harry a piece of parchment with Hermione's neat handwriting on it. "They believed that after all you've been through that you deserve a chance to relax and be a teenager. I couldn't agree more and sent them a reply stating that I put you in the program and that I was only waiting for your approval before we started to do anything else."

"Oh."

Andromeda laughed and nodded as she tugged on Teddy's little hands. "Sounds like something Harry needs."

"When do we start this?" Harry asked with a frown. "Doesn't muggle school start soon?"

Dr. Sire nodded and then looked over to Andromeda. "We've been thinking about the location that you will be sent to. Because of the recent events it will be acceptable for you to start classes a bit later than expected. We don't just have the program in Europe so finding suitable places for people has become a bit of a challenge... as well as finding people that would be willing to chaperon the experience."

"So, where is Harry going?" Andromeda asked calmly as she tugged at Teddy's hands to keep him away from her hair. "Is he going to be alone."

"Normally we like to put students with people they don't know to get a better sense of the experience," Dr. Sire said with a shrug. "This time we're doing things differently since we're going to take you very far from what you're used to. You will be joining two of your classmates: Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Your chaperons will be William and Fleur Weasley."

"No way!" Harry nearly yelled, startling Teddy from his hair grabbing.

"Yes, they offered to be the chaperons after I talked them into it," Dr. Sire said with a smile smile. "They were quite enthused to know that you would be part of the program, Mr. Potter."

"But what about their jobs?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, they're still working for Gringotts," Dr. Sire explained calmly to try and placate Harry. "I asked the Gringotts team to let me borrow them so that Bill could help with some wards in one of our branches. They have a tendency to break easily since the magic is so untamed there... really annoying after a while."

"Oh, but where are they going to attend school then?" Andromeda asked as she handed Teddy over to Harry. Teddy giggled as Harry bounced him on his lap.

"Forks, Washington... in the United States."

Harry's body ached. Neville had already fallen asleep and Luna looked like she was going to fall prey to sleep any second now. Teddy was already asleep as well as he clutched onto Harry's shirt like a little limpet. The plane ride was not something that Harry, or Teddy for that matter, had enjoyed very much. His ears popped, the seats were not the most comfortable furniture in the world, the food was bad, and most important of all: Harry was scared that the plane was going to explode at any second. Teddy was probably pissed off that he couldn't crawl around everywhere and he kept itching at his ears.

Fleur looked back at them and smiled. They were being driven to their new home by Bill. After nearly two months of trying to get the Hogwarts' students up to speed on the muggle subjects and how to interact with people, they had finally arrived. They were going to start classes the oncoming Monday so that they could get situated in the house and so that they could get rid of the jet lag.

"We're here!" Bill shouted and Harry glared at him as Teddy twitched in his sleep. He gave Harry an apologetic smile and Harry rolled his eyes. Neville groaned and opened the door on his side and tumbled out. Luna followed soon after looking more alert than usual. Bill opened the back of the car to get their luggage out and helped Luna and Fleur get the trunks down. "Well, this is home sweet home for the remainder of the year."

"It's nice," Luna said as she dragged her trunk and followed Fleur into the house. "And it's not inhabited by Sleeping Squiggles."

Harry mumbled and let Bill carry his trunk into the house while he carried the baby bag over a shoulder. He hoped that everything would be set up when they got in because he just had the urge to roll into bed and not get up for ages. It was bad enough that it was raining cats and dogs but to have to set up the house when they were this tired would not be a good thing, especially with how cranky Teddy got when he didn't get his sleep.

"It's going to rain," Alice commented as she grabbed her red umbrella from the stand and then handed Jasper his black one. "Hmmm... something is going to happen in chemistry, Jasper."

Edwards looked over to Alice and tried to make sense of what he was seeing in Alice's head. All he saw was Jasper gasping and about the entire population of females in the classroom looking as if they had just met their future husband. He wondered whether the girls were staring at Jasper or if they were staring at something else. Jasper's reaction was probably just an extension to what all those girls were feeling. It was obvious that those girls weren't thinking innocent thoughts and Jasper just got the brunt of their lust. Poor guy. That has to be uncomfortable especially with so many people in the room feeling the same thing.

"Is it good?" Jasper asked as he kissed Esme on the cheek and opened the door for Alice and the others. Emmett was driving today since he had been forbidden from driving after he had nearly driven them into a tree. It was not his fault that there were people having sex in a van next to their car. He got distracted easily with things like that!

"Depends on what you consider to be good," Edward commented slowly and calmly so as not to give Jasper any hint of his amusement of this situation.

"Is it a giant lesbian orgy?" Emmett crowed and got hit on the head by Rosalie who glared at him. "Seriously though, it can't be that bad if Alice hasn't made us go shopping or you know letting us go to school and all."

Alice sat by the window with Jasper in the middle and Edward at the other window. She looked out at the forest passing by at unreasonable speeds. "It's not bad... yet. I can't tell."

Edward frowned again. Alice wasn't supposed to not tell. She was supposed to know what was wrong. "Is there something blocking your sight?"

"No, I don't think so," Alice shook her head. "I think there might be something that I haven't encountered yet. Like a new student... a male new student by the looks of the girls."

Rosalie looked at Alice from the mirror and raised a brow. "It's not like those girls have good taste anyway... it's probably some hick from some backwater town no one's ever heard of."

"Hardly anyone has heard of Forks, Rosalie," Edward retorted and only got glared at by the blonde.

Alice laughed and jumped out of the car before things got out of hand with Edward and Rosalie. She scanned the parking lot and noticed the new car: a silver Mercedes-Benz, with four doors. "Looks like the new student got here first."

"Nice car," Rosalie said as she looked at the car's sleek surface. Either brand new or just washed. "He has money."

Emmett poked her and directed her gaze over to Mike Newton who was leaning casually on a wall and talking to someone.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton... do you need some help getting to your classes."

"No... I can walk without help."

Emmett laughed and Alice looked over to him and then Mike. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I meant... do you need help finding your classes?"

"I have a map."

"Oh... what's your name?"

The girl moved from under him to reveal blonde hair and a small cherubic face. She moved entirely and the others stared at her as she looked at Mike's face as if it had grown another one that only she could see. She was wearing bright yellow rain boots and a see through raincoat that showed off the pink polk-a-doted navy blue dress.

"Sorry, there was a problem with my schedule... I'll walk you to class now."

Rosalie raised a brow. The first thought that came to her mind being: what a cute little elf.

"An elf?" Edward asked and got punched in the shoulder by the blonde. "He's small, though..."

"He likes him," Jasper stated as he glared at Mike.

"I beg your pardon?" Edward asked as he turned around to stare at Jasper, who was still glaring at Mike. He looked into his head and felt it then: the lust. He then looked over to Mike and sure enough the boy was thinking unholy thoughts about the elf-like boy.

"What an asshole," Rosalie growled and grabbed onto Emmett and made her way inside the building that led to their first class. "Who does he think he is anyway?"

"A hormonal teenager?" Edward supplied. He was surprised at Rosalie's reaction to Mike Newton. She had never cared before but all of the sudden at the sight of one small human she was overprotective. It was kind of creepy, really. She was the one who was supposed to hate them all and yet here she was defending one. Well, sort of. She wanted to rip Mike's face off, though. That's as close to defending the small human as she was going to get. For now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked over the table to Neville who was clearly not in the mood to go to school today. He had nearly dropped his head into his bowl of cereal twice and Fleur kept making squeaky sounds anytime he looked like he was about to drown in the milk. None of them had slept all that well last night. Teddy hadn't wanted to sleep in his crib and kept crying up a storm. No amount of rocking, begging, change of diapers, feeding, or singing could lull him back to sleep. Harry, since he was in charge of the baby, had taken him to his room and rocked him to sleep there. They finally went to sleep only to be woken up at six by the bedside alarm clock; Teddy hadn't even stirred.

"How long does it last?" Harry asked as he put a spoonful of the chocolatey cereal in his mouth. Cocoapuffs: the invention of an amazing muggle that needed to be revered as a god!

Bill paused his feeding of the hungry baby in his arms. "It really depends on the baby, Harry. According to Mum, Magical Separation Anxiety only lasts a month, but she's not a healer or anything like that. Ron lasted a really long time to get used to it and Ginny didn't stop shrieking until she was at least two, and that's only after the twins decided to sleep in the same room as her."

"It's worst for him, though," Harry said as he got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. "He got used to his parents' magic being around him all the time and then all of a sudden it's not a constant in his life. I'd be pretty freaked out in his place if the thing I wanted most happened to disappear from one moment to the next."

"Maybe you should get 'im a baby bracelet," Fleur suggested and Bill made an excited noise as he agreed with her suggestion. "It iz a trinket zat will 'ave your magic infused in it. It will 'elp baby Teddy get used to not being in your presence when you go to school, 'arry."

Bill nodded and took the empty bottle out of Teddy's mouth. "That's a good idea. Most pureblood parents do that since they don't want to go from one wing to the next to try and calm a baby... well, the really rich ones have wings... but you know what I mean!" Bill grumbled as Fleur giggled and Neville snickered into his bowl.

"Where would I have to go to get one?" Harry asked as Bill handed Teddy over to be burped. After a certain incident involving Teddy being flown around the room like a 'little birdy' and then throwing up all over Bill's face, Bill has become cautious of the small bundle of giggles.

"You have to make one," Luna said as she came into the room soaked to the skin and carrying some wildflowers in her hands. "It's more potent if you make it yourself rather than have someone else make it for you. More of your magic goes into it instead of the maker of the bracelet... and Komondoraks have a tendency to stick to metal that has dual magic."

Harry blinked and looked over to Bill who shrugged. "Oh, okay. I don't know how to make bracelets... do you?"

Luna smiled and nodded as she went over to Fleur, who tutted and dried her. "It will take a while to finish it..." she looked over Fleur's shoulder to make eye contact with Harry who nodded slowly, Neville was washing his bowl at the sink and he looked over to Harry and shrugged.

"Alright, you best be going now," Fleur said as she took a hold of Luna's shoulders and turned her around and made shooing motions to the other two boys. "Enjoy your day at school."

Harry handed Teddy over to Bill and kissed him on the forehead. Teddy took a hold of Harry's hair and pulled when he was trying to move away. Bill laughed and detached the tiny fingers from Harry's messy hair. "I'll be back at four," he told them with a wave as Luna held onto his rain jacket in one hand and two umbrellas in the other.

Neville was already in the driver's side of the car and starting up the engine of their silver car, who's name Harry didn't bother to get. Luna had passed her driver's test when it came to the written part but she completely bombed the practical test when she kept putting on the windshield wipers trying to get rid of 'flying axolotls.' Harry's driving test went perfectly: he didn't run over anybody, he didn't topple any cones, he could parallel park... but he failed it due to the fact that he had a tendency to go above the speed limit all the time. Neville had passed with a sensible enough grade and had become their driver to and from any location until Harry and Luna could take the test again.

Harry sighed as he heard the crying start from Teddy and resisted going back to the house and spending the day with him. He got into the back seat as Luna got into the front passenger seat and started to play with the heating gauge. Neville started to drive out of the clearing that would lead them to the cleared path for the car as soon as everyone was situated and wearing a seat belt. That was the thing about Neville: he was very cautious about the people that were in the car with him.

The drive to school only took ten minutes and they had been the first ones in the student parking lot. Neville turned the car off as Luna got out her green frog umbrella and bounced her way over to a building that clearly was the office building. How Luna knew it was the office building was beyond Harry and Neville but they didn't question it as they went in together. The lady in charge of the front desk gave them their schedules and Harry bid them goodbye as he went to figure out where his locker was so that he could explore the place to make sure that he wouldn't get lost.

"Just make sure to bring this paper when you're done with your classes," the lady said as she handed both of them a sheet of paper that had to be signed by the teachers. Luna took hers with a smile and waited for Neville patiently.

"Oh, there's something wrong with my schedule, miss," Neville said and pointed to the little square that was empty.

Luna was following a piece of paper that was floating back and forth as the doors to the building opened and closed. She smiled at it and skipped her way to the open door to let it out.

Neville looked around him and noticed that Luna wasn't with him anymore and guessed that she must have gone outside to wait for him. He bid the lady at the desk a good day and a thank you as he put the schedule in his bag and opened the door that led outside.

"Sorry, there was a problem with my schedule... I'll walk you to class now," Neville said as Luna opened up her umbrella again and ignored the tall boy that had been talking to her just a second ago. He gave Neville a once over that made his cheeks turn a dusty pink and Luna grabbed him before he made a fool of himself and tripped on air.

"Who was that?" Neville asked as they entered a building labeled 3.

"Mike Newton," Luna said as she closed her umbrella and shook her hair. "He has narlaks crawling all over him."

Neville looked at her and made an oh sound before he frowned. "Is that good?"

Luna shrugged. "The only wait to get rid of them is with pain. A good punch will do the trick."

Neville's jaw dropped as Luna detached herself from his arm and went inside a room labeled English. He had never expected Luna to say something like that about someone that she had just met. It was downright violent behavior for her. He shook his head and shook the thoughts out of his mind as he made his way to the other side of the small building where he was taking his first class of the day: Chemistry.

He found Harry about to enter the room and waved at him. "How was exploring?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I don't think we'll get lost here. It's a million times smaller than Hogwarts that's for sure," he whispered as he went inside and held the door for Neville to enter as well.

"The first half of classes I have with you, right?" Neville asked as he took out his schedule and spread it down on the black marble counter that was supposed to be their desks. Harry did the same and they compared the two sheets. "Oh, and we also have gym together at the end of the day on Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Then there's the free periods on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Harry pointed to the last class of their day that was empty and then over to the Monday slot, "and art class on Monday."

"We only have art once a week?" Neville asked with a frown

Harry looked at the boxes again and his forehead creased in confusion. "I think the classes move around throughout the week. See? Art is at the end of the day today then it's the class before our free period and so on and so forth."

"That makes sense... I think," Neville said as he took his sheet in his hands and studied it as more and more people rushed into the room. "This is such an odd schedule. It was never like this back home."

"I think it's because we only get the same class four days a week," Harry said as he put away his schedule and turned in his stool. "The only exception being art, which we get five days a week, and gym which is only two days a week. So, four days of Science, Calculus, English, and History."

Neville groaned and hit his head on the counter. Harry laughed and patted him on the back. He wasn't looking forward to this either but he had agreed to be part of the Program and he wasn't going to back out now.

"I think we better go give the paper to the teacher to sign," Neville said as he looked over to the balding man in front of the room. Harry got his sheet of paper along with Neville and walked up the row of black counters to the teacher's huge lab space.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, right?" he asked with a bright smile that took Neville by surprise. They nodded slowly and he signed their papers with a flourish before handing them back to them. "I'm Mr. Clark. Please wait a moment here while everyone gets situated with their partners. I'm hoping to split up the Cullen boys since they're always playing with the chemicals..." he gave a long suffering sigh and Harry snickered. "Hopefully you two won't be as afraid of them as everyone else is."

Neville nodded and moved to the side to face the class, only to have sixteen pairs of eyes staring straight at him and Harry. Harry flinched beside him and tensed up as the girls all seem to sigh in unison. "Bugger," Harry and Neville said in unison and under their breaths so as not to incite a riot of screaming females.

"Alright, class, settle down," the class immediately shut up and stared straight at Harry and Neville not once giving Mr. Clark even a look. "This is Harry and Neville... they need Chem partn-" Mr. Clark didn't even need to finish his sentence as hands went up immediately. Neville gulped loudly and stepped closer to Harry and away from the hands. "Right, like I was saying. They need Chem partners that I have already chosen for them. Harry you will be paired up with Jasper and Neville you'll be paired up with Emmett."

There was a groan around the entire room and a bunch of girls started to protest before Mr. Clark asked them to be quiet again. Harry looked over to Jasper, who had moved to the empty lab space beside Emmett's, and walked over to his new seat. He gave Jasper a small smile and watched as Neville nearly fainted as he caught sight of just how huge Emmett was. Harry cringed and gave Neville a sympathetic look.

Jasper's eye was twitching and he was holding onto the marble counter for dear life, not tight enough to break it, but tight enough that it was obvious he was holding back his urge to bolt from the room.

The girls in front of him were looking back every five seconds, trying to be sly as they tried to get peeks of the two new students. Jasper was trying to hold back his growl. The amount of lust coming off of everyone around him was painfully annoying and disturbing, not to mention that his Chem partner, Harry, was annoyed at the whole thing. Putting both emotions together was like having a hard-on you were not happy to have.

Harry was calmly writing notes on his notebook every couple of seconds looking up making the girls squeal and go back to what they were doing. He would mutter and then go back to his notes. Mr. Clark was, as any teacher would be to the situation, ignoring the twittering girls and just continued as if nothing was going on.

Emmett, on the other hand, was bored to tears. He kept glaring at the girls and they would just giggle back. It's as if he completely and utterly lost his 'scary vibes' and it was all because of the two new students. They weren't that big of a deal. The Neville boy was short, and had a couple of scars on his face but that's about it. He didn't understand why Rosalie thought he looked like an elf earlier, it just didn't make sense at all. Now the other boy, Harry, he was elven-like... and a midget. He had interesting scars, too.

The males in the room gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang. Harry and Neville ran out of the room and didn't look back. Jasper raised a brow over to Emmett who was looking at the seat that Neville had just vacated. Jasper gave his own sigh as the females in the room went out and their residual feelings went along with them.

"So, what do you think?" Emmett asked as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder and looked over to his brother. "I mean, I don't see what Rosalie sees in the kid. Didn't look like an elf to me..."

"My head hurts," Jasper said and kneaded his temples. "I know that's impossible, but it does. The girls, they... well, I'm sure you can guess what they were thinking."

"It isn't that hard to imagine," the bigger vampire laughed at his own joke and Jasper slapped him on the shoulder and muttered about 'perverted idiots.'

"So, how was Chemistry?" Alice asked as she sat down in her customary place in between Edward and Jasper. "What do you think of the new students?"

"I hate Chemistry," Jasper said calmly and stabbed his salad with the fork in his hand. "I'm going to ask if I can switch out of it. Those girls... I can't stand to have their emotions every morning like that. It's uncomfortable."

"I think Neville is afraid of me," Emmett commented lightly. The others raised their brows in amusement. When weren't people afraid of him? "They don't like the attention that being new students is bringing them. I was hoping that Harry would stab somebody in the eye with his pencil, but he only managed to break the point three times."

"He doesn't seem the type to just stab someone in the eye," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "Luna is cool, though. She knows..."

"How?" the others hissed at her as they tensed up. Alice shrugged.

"I just know that she knows... and she knows that I know that she knows."

Edward looked to the cafeteria doors as said person came waltzing in. She sat at a table in a corner with Harry and Neville and took out a bagged lunch from her bag. She looked over to him and smiled and waved. Edward cringed and looked away as he stared at Alice who was waving like a little kid at a candy store.

"Alice, stop that!"

Alice stopped and stuck her tongue out at Edward who just glared at her.

"It's that girl," Rosalie hissed as she motioned over to the new students' table. "The little gossiping one that wants to get into Edward's pants."

"Hi, I'm Jessica."

The Cullens looked away from each other and looked at no particular place as they began to listen in on the chattering girl's conversation with the new students. There was a half-hearted hello from Harry and Neville and Luna smiled brightly and pointed out that there was some creature or another making a nest in Jessica's hair.

"What do you think that is?" Jasper asked with a frown as he flicked a cherry tomato at Emmett.

"Probably lice," Rosalie snickered and Edward just raised a brow at the childish action. "I wouldn't be surprised if it is. That girl doesn't wash her hair at all. It's a proper place for something disgusting to grow in."

"Oh, those are the Cullens," the five vampires tuned into the conversation again as they were mentioned. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the blondes are twins. Emmett is the big one. Alice is the small, anorexic looking girl, and Edward is the one with the nice hair."

"That's nice," Neville was obviously not interested in getting to know the Cullens as he seemed to be well aware of the fact that Emmett was big and that, yes, Rosalie and Jasper were indeed blonde twins.

"They're all together you know? They live with Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme. She's like the Hales' aunt or something. She's been taking care of them for ages since they were being taken from foster home to foster home. But it's weird, you know? All of them are with each other and they live together, you know?"

"No, I don't know... and I don't particularly want to know, thank you," Harry muttered but Jessica just giggled and continued with her story as if she were doing them a favor and as if she hadn't heard Harry's comment.

"There's Rosalie and Emmett. And Alice and Jasper..." she waited for a reaction but got none. "Edward doesn't have anyone. No girl's good enough for him... not that I care."

"Oh, she cares alright," Emmett said as he casually brought his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"But the weirdest thing is that Dr. Cullen and his wife are really young," Jessica gasped out as she leaned in to tell them the juicer parts. "Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something so she's adopted them."

"My mum can't have kids either," Luna piped up as she took a sip of her juice box. "Neither can Harry's or Neville's."

"Oh," Jessica seemed startled at the news. "Why's that?"

"Oh, she's dead... and we can't reach them once they've gone through the veil," Luna said as she took a long slurp and Harry looked away from Jessica and concentrated on his food and Neville nodded slowly.

"Oh, that's sad."

"That's why Bill and Fleur are taking care of us," Luna said as she began to roll her juice box into a ball. "Our parents are gone so they took it upon themselves to care for us... I believe that they're about the same age as Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"We're lucky to have them," Neville said with a nod.

Jessica gave them a jerky nod and awkwardly stood from her seat and waved goodbye to them.

"Chit."

"Neville!" Harry chastised but laughed nonetheless. "It's a bit of an exaggeration of the truth... Ten galleons says that this will be in the rumor mill come tomorrow morning."

"I don't think it will need that long for this to expand," Neville murmured and picked up his tray and walked towards the garbage bins.

"Yes, rumors are given wings by the kiwis," Luna stated dreamily as she got up as well.

"Kiwis can't fly," Neville stated as he looked over to Harry for help.

"Yes. That's because they gave their wings so that rumors can fly," Luna stated as if it were obvious. She looked over to Harry who just nodded, even though he was confused at what exactly Luna was talking about.

"I thought kiwis were fruits," Harry said to Neville who told him that it was also a type of bird that couldn't fly.

Rosalie kicked Edward under the table. 'What were they thinking about?'

"Neville was trying to tune her out by reciting Hamlet. Luna is hard to explain. All I see is pictures of weird animals and stuff," Edward said with a shrug. "Harry was thinking about teddy bears and making a bracelet."

'So, the elf girl likes weird animals?'

"Yes," Edward nodded and then looked over to Rosalie. "Wait, she's the elf you were talking about? You weren't talking about Longbottom?"

Rosalie raised a brow and then rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't."

Alice laughed at Edward's shocked expression and then Jasper joined in as Alice's emotions washed over him. It really was a fresh sight to see such a shocked look on the normally stoic Edward. It took a lot to surprise him and Rosalie had done it twice in one day. A new record for the vampire.

Tomorrow was sure to be exciting with the new students walking around the school. This news surely wouldn't become old until something big happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Heh, I forgot to add this to the two last chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They are respectively owned by J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. In case I forgot to add this again…This disclaimer applies to this entire story.**

**(This chapter was betaed by SiriusBlackIsGod for MomoTessen) **

Harry sighed as he got out of bed- again- to go see what was bothering Teddy this time. He had been fussy the last couple of nights and no amount of placating would calm the boy down. Neville had suggested taking him to a doctor to see what was wrong and Fleur had agreed wholeheartedly. She had been worried at all the ear pulling that he had been doing as well as the tortured crying. It had been breaking her heart to see the poor baby in so much pain and she didn't know how to make him feel better or what was actually wrong.

He wiped away the tears and hummed to Teddy as he tried to get the crying under control. Teddy gave him hiccupping sobs as he wiped his face on Harry's chest. Harry laughed softly and stroked the red cheeks as he moved the baby to one arm as he tried to get the formula ready with the other. Teddy sniffled and baby talked to Harry as he reached out an arm to his chin.

"That's right, Teddy, it's time for food," Harry said as he sat at the kitchen table with the baby in his lap. He shook the formula to make sure that there were no lumps before he lowered the nipple to Teddy's mouth. Teddy sucked on it for a second before he just spat it back out. He took a hold of the nipple again and brought his head back and pulled on it but didn't drink from it. "You're not hungry? You just want to play with your food don't you, Teddy-bear?" Harry laughed as he took the bottle away from the grinning baby.

He capped the bottle and then put it to the side as he went to the fridge and took out the small water ring shaped like a dragon; it had been a gift from Charlie ages ago and Harry had just found a reason to use it. He gave it a good shake to make sure that it wasn't frozen and handed it over to the little hands. Teddy cooed as he brought the ring into his mouth and babbled around it as he chewed on the squeaking dragon. He seemed to be calmer now that he had the teething ring in his mouth but Harry brought the milk bottle along with him just in case Teddy got hungry once he got bored with his dragon.

"Do you think you're going to go to sleep soon? I don't want to arrive late for your appointment...it would be awful to arrive late and not be able to see the doctor, then we wouldn't be able to figure out why you're so cranky and pulling on your itty, bitty, baby ears," Harry said calmly as he sat himself on the bed and put Teddy in the middle of it. He watched the tiny feet kick into the air as Teddy talked into his teething ring and changed his hair from his usual aquamarine to a messy black that made him look like Harry.

"Don't go changing your hair in front of the doctor, Teddy. That's going to be hard to explain; not to mention we'll get in trouble with a lot of people we don't want to get in trouble with," Harry said as he sat himself at the edge of the bed and rubbed the baby's belly, earning a contented gurgle in response. He wiped away the drool and settled himself beside the small bundle as he dimmed the lights on his bedside table. Teddy gurgled again and with some difficulty rolled over and settled himself beside Harry, one arm thrown over Harry's chest since it couldn't go any higher than that.

"Sleepy time," Harry commented as he brought the bottle over to Teddy's mouth in which he sucked on greedily. Harry laughed and watched as he mumbled and moaned excitedly at his bottle and then began to play with Harry's hair, as was habit for him to do.

Harry tried to keep Teddy from wriggling all over the place as he took off the sweater and tried to not look like an idiot in front of the blonde doctor. Said doctor was only looking on in amusement as Teddy refused to move his stiff arms from out of his sweater. "Ah, sorry...this doesn't usually take so long."

"Take your time," Carlisle Cullen said with a small laugh as Teddy protested yet again and reached for his sweater as it was finally taken off.

Harry sat him down on his lap and waited for Dr. Cullen to look over the small baby.

"So, what seems to be the problem with," he looked over the patient file and then looked up at Harry, "Ted?"

"Teddy," Harry corrected and then looked down at the squirming green bundle on his lap. "Well, he seems more fuzzy than usual...and he keeps pulling his ears. A couple of nights ago he had a fever."

Dr. Cullen moved forward in his chair and studied Teddy. "So, ear pulling and a fever?" his fingers ghosted over Teddy's forehead and watched the boy wrinkle his face and make a grab for his fingers. He managed to grab it and waved it around with a giggle before he made to put it in his mouth. "I think he just might be teething," Dr. Cullen commented as he took his finger back and left Teddy without a chew toy. "The ear pulling is common when the baby is teething, as well as rubbing his cheek or having flushed cheeks."

"So, he's not sick or anything?" Harry asked as Teddy finally detangled Harry's hand from around him and brought his finger to his mouth with an excited babble. Harry looked down once and leaned to the side to look in the baby bag for the dragon teething ring. He fumbled for a bit until he finally hit the jackpot underneath the diapers. He showed the small bag that his pacifier and teething ring were in before taking out the dragon and giving it to the excited bundle. "Is there any way to make the pain of teething less painful?"

Dr. Cullen took out a pad and scribbled out some things and gave it to Harry. "Sugar-free teething gel is the best thing to give. Just rub it on his gums and the pain should be alleviated. A chilled teething ring also helps with the pain or a chilled slice of carrot, or a baby carrot. It's more likely that he'll keep getting fevers until his major teeth come out, so I also added Infant Tylenol to relieve it."

Harry took the paper in his hands and looked at it as Teddy made a grab for it with one chubby hand while the other settled on keeping his teething ring from falling out of his mouth. "He won't need any shots or anything, right?"

Dr. Cullen shook his head with a chuckle and put on his stethoscope. "I'll just give him his checkup so that you won't have to come in later on in the month."

Harry nodded and put Teddy on the small cot for the doctor to do what he had to do.

Jasper looked over to Edward who was currently bouncing his leg up and down in irritation. He raised a brow over to Emmett who had shrugged and then looked to Alice who was silently communicating with Luna across the cafeteria floor. "What's got you so irritated?"

"He isn't here," Edward said quietly as he looked over to Luna and Neville's table and then at his mangled food in front of him. "It's only Luna and Neville...the other one isn't here."

"Who Harry?" Alice asked as she turned back around to talk to her family. "He's at a doctor's appointment...he'll be here in ten minutes."

Jasper looked at Alice and then over to Edward who had stopped bouncing his leg. "Why did he have to go to the doctor's? Is he sick? He didn't seem ill the last time I saw him."

Rosalie looked at the clock and got up along with Emmett. She walked beside Alice as she waved to Luna and Neville, who had started to get up as well. "Hey, Neville," Rosalie called as she threw the contents of her tray in the trash bin and turned him around. "What's wrong with Harry? He wasn't in AP English today."

Neville did a double take as Rosalie talked to him and then looked behind him to make sure that she was actually talking to him and not someone else named Neville. Luna had already moved to Alice's side and they were excitedly discussing something or other that no sane person would probably understand. "He had to go to the doctor's. He'll be here for gym and art class."

Rosalie nodded as they all filed out of the cafeteria building and to the parking lot that served as a shortcut to Building 5, where they were all going at the moment. She stopped the line when a car slowed in front of her and Harry came out of the passenger side. "There you are! We were wondering where you were," she said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Harry looked confused before realization dawned on him. "Oh, sorry, Rosalie. We had to work on the English project today, didn't we?" Rosalie nodded and Harry's cheeks flamed red as he tried to not laugh guiltily. "I'm so sorry. Something came up and I couldn't leave it for another day. Is there any other way I can make it up to you?"

"We still need to work on it," Rosalie said as the driver's door opened and she ignored it. "Our group can meet up at your house and we can work on it there. Esme decided that the kitchen needed to be painted so the house also had to match, so we can't go to my house."

"Um, okay," Harry said with a nod.

"Would you like a note for your teachers, 'Arry?" Fleur asked as she fully emerged from the car and stood staring at the group. She waved at them and Emmett made a noise behind his throat that sounded somewhat like a groan and a gurgle in one. "'Ello, 'ow are you?"

"Hi, Fleur," Neville said brightly and the others looked at him as if he'd grown another head. They hadn't expected the boy to be so forward with someone so as beautiful as Fleur, who rivaled in beauty to Rosalie. "How was the doctor's visit?"

"It was lovely," Fleur said just as brightly as she leaned against the car and wrote on a piece of paper that Harry had handed her. "I didn't zink zat 'ospitals would be so odd. Zere were people everywhere. All 'elping someone. It was like seeing a lot of Madame Pomfreys in one place."

"Harry doesn't like hospitals," Luna said, as she detached a strand of her blonde hair from Alice's sweater. "He's always in them. He has a bed back in Scotland reserved just for him."

"I do not!" Harry protested, as his cheeks turned a bright red and Neville snickered beside Rosalie. "I'm positive Madame Pomfrey has used that bed for other people...not just me."

Neville's head cocked to the side as Fleur gave him the sheet of paper and got back in the car. Harry moved to the back door, opened it and leaned inside. His leg moved in the air as half his body disappeared into the car.

Rosalie watched as Harry's body disappeared into the car and wondered what he was doing when she heard the rather loud babbles of a baby. She took a step forward to see if it was an actual baby when Harry came back out and closed the door. His hair was messier than usual and one of his cheeks was red, as if someone had hit him.

"You look like you've stuck a fork into an outlet," Jasper commented and Harry patted his hair down, which just seemed to make matters worse.

"Have you ever tried that?" Luna asked as she stepped forward expectantly. "The electric current coming from an outlet is enough to cause a heart to stop," she said as she looked over to Harry and reached up to his hair to ruffle it. "It'd be like touching a lot of defibulators."

"Don't you mean a defibrillator?" Edward asked as they made their way to their previous destination. "I don't think that a defibulator is a word or an object for that matter."

Neville looked up just as Harry did. "It's actually a thing. A fairy to be exact...it shoots out little bits of electricity and has tendencies to run into streetlights, sucking up all the energy and then, erm, exploding."

"Fairies aren't real," Emmett said as he opened the door for Rosalie and ended up holding it open for everyone.

"Neither are vampires," Luna commented as she put out her hands in front of her as if to push against something. "Werewolves, witches, wizards, dragons, unicorns, giants, giant spiders...they aren't real."

Alice laughed and bounced around Emmett as she pointed at him. "She told you!"

Rosalie grumbled at the car that was following behind them. She had half a mind to stop the car and let the one behind her crashed into hers, but she knew that it wouldn't result in anything, just two ruined cars. She could see Edward smirk and she made sure to think rather rude thoughts that all centered on insulting Edward and the different ways that she was going to kick his butt for tagging along.

Alice was happily playing with her cell phone as she let Edward take all the heat of Rosalie's anger. She had been the one to suggest coming along with Rosalie and her two older brothers. There was no specific reason other than that Alice wanted to see Luna again and because she wanted to see the bracelet that Harry made. Edward didn't think that those had been good enough reasons to come visit the new students but Alice had given him the eyes and then proceeded to give him visions that he did not want to see.

He glared at her and then parked next to Emmett's Jeep. Alice was already at the front door and Rosalie looked like she wanted to knock some sense into her as she appeared beside her not a second later. Emmett sighed and Jasper was looking like the odd man out as he hiked his bag on his shoulder. It hadn't been necessary for Jasper to come, but according to Rosalie, Harry seemed a lot calmer around him, so he came as the portable mood stabilizer.

"Hello..." Neville said and trailed off as he looked at all the Cullens on the front steps. "I thought only Rosalie and Emmett were working on the project with Harry."

"They wanted to tag along. I'm not responsible for anything stupid that they do," Rosalie grumbled as he moved to the side and let them in. "They came here of their own accord so you can kick Alice and Edward out whenever you want."

Neville laughed and led them over to the living room where Harry had a bunch of papers strewn about on the coffee table. He looked up and got up to greet the Cullens. "Hi. Sorry about the mess."

Rosalie ignored Alice as she went to a different part of the house. "I'm sure it'll get messy with all the things we have to do for this stupid thing."

Emmett sat down on the couch and tried really, really hard to ignore the giant TV in front of the coffee table. He wanted to watch the game, but he wouldn't be able to do any watching if they wanted to get this project done as perfectly as Rosalie wanted it. He sighed once again but took out the necessary books out of his bag so that they could get started.

"'Aaaarry! 'Aaaarry!"

They all looked up as Fleur's shouts bounced in and out of the house. Harry frowned but got up as Fleur came down the side stairs carrying a screaming Teddy in her arms. "Teddy won't stop crying. I've done everyzeeng to make 'im stop but 'e won't"

Harry took the screaming baby and bounced him up and down to calm him down a bit. Teddy gave Harry hiccupping sobs as he tried to get his breath back in order only to scream even harder. Harry rubbed his back and managed to calm him down somewhat as he dribbled all over his shoulders. He put a fist to his mouth and managed to stop his sobbing long enough to put his head on Harry's shoulder to mumble baby talk to Harry. Harry sat back down next to Emmett and continued working on what he had been writing moments before.

Emmett stared and then he looked over to Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie was practically drooling and Jasper looked pained and he massaged his temples to clear the headache he was sure to be feeling. He then looked over to the still mumbling baby that was staring at him with bright inhuman violet eyes. He poked his nose and Teddy giggled.

"Huh?" Harry said as he looked over to Emmett and then the giggling baby. "He seems to like you...or your curls." Harry said as Teddy reached over to Emmett and didn't manage to get far since Harry was a lot shorter than Emmett and reached nowhere near the bigger teen's curly head. Teddy grunted as he made one more reach, this time with both hands, and managed to reach Emmett's shoulder.

"How old is he?" Emmett asked as he poked the baby hands. Teddy grabbed one of his fingers and tried to pull himself over to Emmett. Harry just deposited him on the bigger lap and let Teddy have his way with Emmett's curly hair.

"He'll be six months old in three days," Harry said calmly as he went back to writing. "His name is Teddy, by the way."

Emmett nodded and let Teddy play with his hair as he bounced him on his leg.

"Is he crawling yet?" Rosalie asked as she leaned forward to play with one of Teddy's hands. "He's pretty strong for a six month old baby."

Harry laughed and Teddy looked up from his hair pulling and gave Harry a toothless smile. "It depends on what you consider to be crawling. He can get from one toy to the next on his stomach. The internet called it 'commando crawling', it'll be another month or so before he's able to do it. Though, that all depends on how much he's carried."

"It matters how much you carry him around?" Emmett asked as Teddy tugged at a curl that was in the front near his forehead. "I thought it was like one of those things where you learn just as quickly as your parents or something."

Harry shook his head and detached Teddy's grip on Emmett's curls. "The muscles have to get used to it. If you carry him around all day and don't put him down every once in a while, then those muscles won't develop and it'll take longer for him to learn how to crawl. He is spoiled rotten," Harry said with a warm smile, "but we give him his space to play with his toys and stuff so that he's not on someone's lap all the time."

"You leave him alone to play?" Jasper asked with a raised a brow as Teddy gave a disgruntled squeal and latched onto Emmett's head as he wrapped his tiny arms around his head. "He's going to suffocate"

Harry's eyes widened slightly and made to get Teddy away but Rosalie beat him to it. "We play with him; we're not just going to leave him alone in the nursery to fend for himself. He doesn't like being alone for long periods of time..."

Jasper nodded and then avoided the small hands that were going to attack his hair next. Teddy kept rubbing his face in Rosalie's wavy hair and pulling on it excitedly. "Maybe he has a hair fetish...?" Emmett suggested. Rosalie hit him upside the head and Jasper laughed at Harry's confused expression. "It was just a joke; you didn't have to hit me."

The rest of the evening was spent passing Teddy around to whomever he wanted to play with and with the four seniors trying to come to an agreement about their project. Teddy was left on the floor after he and Jasper came to a disagreement about the hair pulling and Jasper won. He had contented himself with just playing with his stuffed panda rather than get into a fight with the much bigger blonde, but he did manage to throw up on him after Emmett had bounced him up and down and then put him in Jasper's lap after a question from Harry.

"Come back soon," Neville said as he stood next to Harry and waved. Teddy squealed some more as he wrapped his small arms around Jasper's head as he leaned down to say goodbye.

"He won't be able to come back if he never leaves, Teddy," Harry said as he tried to detach the baby linking him to the blonde Cullen. "Sorry about that, Jasper."

"It's alright," came Jasper's muffled voice as Teddy's stomach pressed against his face.

Teddy squealed disapprovingly as Harry finally managed to pry him away. The Cullens waved as they got into their cars and Teddy began to cry as they finally went out of sight.

"Time for food," Harry said as he nuzzled Teddy's face to calm him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville arrived at the school with time to spare and he was glad that he did because he wasn't sure whether or not they would see Jasper and Emmett before classes started and they really needed to make sure that their homework was correct. He parked the car in the only available spot and got out along with Harry. He slung his bag over one shoulder and walked over to the assembled Cullens.

"Sorry to bother you guys so early in the morning," Neville started and just got a bright smile from the vampires.

"We don't know if the Chem. homework is right," Harry continued slowly and then looked over to Jasper, "so we were hoping that you guys could look it over to make sure that we didn't make any silly mistakes. I mean you don't have to; it's not necessary, but we really, really, need to make sure that we're doing it right so that we don't completely fail in today's test."

Jasper already had Harry's homework in his hand about halfway through his speech and was looking at it. He mumbled under his breath about the correct formula for some symbols and motioned Harry closer. "See this here?" he motioned to a crudely drawn Lewis structure of some element or another and Harry nodded. "That's not oxygen. This dot goes here and this one goes there," he took out a pencil and drew two dots where they were supposed to go and then erased the ones that Harry had drawn. "But don't forget that you can also draw the lines to place the ion pairs together so your entire structure isn't just a bunch of dots."

Harry nodded as Emmett tried to explain to Neville how ohms law wasn't actually part of the lesson at the moment and that they were looking at elements not electricity. He ignored that in favor of listening to the explanation that Jasper was giving him regarding the test and what he thought was going to be in it.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll do okay in it," Alice said as she tried to help Emmett explain an entire lesson to a confused Neville. She cocked her to the side suddenly and her eyes turned glassy as if she were looking straight through Harry and Jasper.

"Alice, are you alright?" Harry asked as he tried to shake her out of her funk. Edward's eyes widened and he motioned for Harry to let go of her as he tried to figure out what her vision was showing her.

Harry's head swerved to the side as a screech of tires startled him. He looked over to a blue van, far from where they were, and then looked to the rest of the people that had looked at the speeding van. 'I just know this is going to end up bad,' he thought as his eyes then turned over to Luna, who was now coming out of the car. His feet were moving before he actually noticed what he was doing. The van was closer than he expected as he jumped on the back of the car and over to the roof. Luna did a double take as the van came even closer to her.

Harry gasped as he reached down and pulled Luna up by her arms. The van collided with the side of the car, just where Luna had been, and Harry teetered as the car started to tumble. His arms automatically circled around Luna as they both fell backwards onto the pavement. He saw their car somehow come closer to him and he felt as Luna tugged on him and they rolled to the side as the car set down where they had been seconds before. The van screeched on metal as it finally came to a stop a hair's breath away from his nose.

As the van finally settled he finally noticed the screaming that had been going on. It was as if all the noise had been sent to the back of his mind and a vacuum had been opened and released all the noise. He looked down a Luna as she lied on his chest to make sure that she wasn't hurt or anything.

"Luna, are you alright?" Harry asked, as he made sure that she was still breathing. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm alright," she said in a breathy voice as she sat up on his stomach just as people began to come running to make sure that everything was all right with them. "Your arm is broken. I heard it crack when we landed on the floor."

Harry blinked in confusion as he sat up with Luna on his lap. He then felt pain shoot up from his shoulder down to his fingertips. He poked his left arm to figure out where his arm was broken and hissed in pain when he felt his upper arm. He wasn't going to be using that arm for a while if the pain was any indication.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and stared into Jasper's dark eyes as he tried to get around the van. He rushed to their side just as people started to scream about calling an ambulance. "Are you alright?"

"My arm is broken," Harry said as Luna got off of him and helped him stand up. "Other than that, I'm alright. Is the person in the van alright?"

Jasper looked at Harry as if he'd lost his mind and then over to the van with a glare. "He's fine. We need to take you to the emergency room."

Harry blinked as the boy came out of the van with a cut on his forehead and looking scared out of his mind. Jasper growled at him and Luna grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away from the startled boy. Harry was being led away just as the boy started to mumble out how sorry he was about what he had done and how his father was going to kill him. When they arrived to the other Cullens, Harry noticed that Rosalie was on the verge of going on full vampire mode as she glared hatefully at the boy from the van. Edward was holding Alice back as she tried to get to Luna or to rip off the head of the van driver.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he released Alice and she ran to Luna's side to inspect for any injuries. "The ambulance will get here soon, don't worry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine," Jasper said with a growl as he promised death to the boy across the parking lot with nothing but his eyes. "You could have been seriously hurt. Luna would have died if you hadn't gotten there on time."

"But she didn't," Harry said brightly. Luna nodded and tried to make Alice feel better by not commenting on Harry's broken arm.

"This is a record, Harry," Neville stated as he tried to get his beating heart under control. "It's only been two weeks in school and you're already going to the hospital."

Harry groaned and leaned his head against Jasper's shoulder as the realization hit him rather fast. "Ugh! Make sure to not tell Ron, or Goddess forbid, Hermione about this. I'd be gone from Forks faster than you can say Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"They'll figure it out somehow," Luna said as she looked up at the clouds and smiled. "Hermione has a way of knowing when you're hurt even before you register it yourself."

Harry grumbled but didn't remove his forehead from Jasper's shoulder as the cool touch made the incoming headache ebb somewhat. "I really don't want to go to the hospital," Harry then said as Jasper began pulling him into the car that Rosalie had taken the wheel to. Emmett got into the passenger seat as Edward got into his silver Volvo with Luna, Neville, and Alice.

Harry wasn't sure what he was more afraid of: Rosalie's driving or having to repeat the van incident all over again. Her driving reminded him of escaping dragons and the wild chase that had been and he was sure that he was getting motion sickness. He wondered if this is how Neville felt when he had driven that one time a month ago during their driving lessons. He groaned as Rosalie screeched to a stop in front of the large building that indicated that it was Forks General Hospital in bright blue letters.

He stared at the building with wide green eyes as he pictured it eating him whole. He never had good memories of medical rooms. The smells, the walls, the people in it, it just made him feel on edge whenever he was near one. It also didn't help that he had been in his fare share of medical rooms at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey would have had a fit if she had been the one to tend to his broken arm, again. Hermione would probably comment on his hero complex and then thank him for saving Luna. Nope. Medical rooms did not have good memories for him, especially after second year and his re-growing bones incident.

Harry frowned as he saw Dr. Cullen waiting for him at the front door to the hospital with two nurses next to him. He looked behind him to where Edward waved his phone at him. He glared at him and looked back to the frowning doctor as the nurses began to move around him to make sure that everything was okay.

"Didn't I see you last week?" Carlisle asked with a small smile as he directed the group through the corridors. "Ms. Goodrem, can you check over the young lady while I tend to Mr. Potter?" The nurse that was on Harry's right side nodded with a heavy sigh as she directed Luna and Alice to another corridor to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her.

Carlisle motioned everyone to seats outside of his office as he motioned for Harry to go in. Jasper didn't take a seat and just waited patiently outside of the door.

Carlisle looked at Harry as he began to run the tests he needed to make sure that Harry didn't have a concussion or anything like that and to be positive that Harry's arm was indeed broken. "It's broken by the feel of it. I'm going to give you some x-rays to make sure that it is broken so that the cast can be put on correctly."

"Okay," Harry said as he got up from the cot and followed the doctor down some hallways.

"It isn't so bad," Harry said as he looked over everyone in the hallway, including Fleur, Bill and excited Teddy. His sling was midnight blue and his cast a crisp white that had Alice and Luna itch to write something on it. "I mean it could have been worst, right?"

"If you say so," Bill said with a sigh as Teddy made a grab for Harry's hair. "Ron is going to kill me."

"Only if you tell him," Harry said with a laugh and then stopped suddenly. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"I rather not be skinned alive by my younger brother, thank you," Bill said with a smile of his own as Harry finally took hold of Teddy with one arm and let the baby use his head as a drum. Bill looked over to Carlisle and offered his hand for a shake. "Thank you so much for what you did, Dr. Cullen."

"It was no problem," Carlisle said with a bright smile as he motioned to his kids sitting nearby. "They were the ones that got him here."

"Well, thank you as well," Bill said with a nod and smile to the rest of the Cullens.

"What about the boy from the van?" Harry asked all of sudden as he tried to give Teddy over to Rosalie who was making faces at Teddy. "He wasn't hurt was he? He was bleeding when we left the school."

Carlisle blinked as he stared over to Harry and then to Edward who had rolled his eyes. "He's fine. It was just a minor cut on his forehead. No broken bones or anything."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and Carlisle just nodded as Luna began to write a message on his cast with a marker that apparently Alice had handed her. "When will the cast come off?"

"In about three months," Carlisle said and Harry's eyes got big at the thought of spending three months wearing the plaster contraption.

Harry sighed as he sat next to Jasper on the gym bleachers. The senior Cullens and him had their free period together today and they had agreed to watch the juniors in their gym class as they were going to leave together after school. It had come as a minor shock to Harry as the mechanic had said that their car would be in the shop for a while due to all the damage that the van had made. Harry didn't know if that was true or not but he knew that they were left without transportation to and from school because the only other car available was Bill's and he used it to get to work. Then that morning the Cullens had come to their house to drive them to school and it all led to them spending more time together.

"How's your arm?" Rosalie asked as she leaned over Emmett to look at him. "Is it hurting?"

Harry shook his head and stared at his cast and the well wishes from his friends and family. Rosalie had written in a language that Harry couldn't understand as well as Jasper and he was trying to figure out for the last couple of hours what it was that they had written. Luna had drawn a spiky monster thing that she had said would protect him from 'cyclens' or something of the sort that burrowed into weak bones and broke them. Alice had drawn stars and hearts and a small message telling him that she wished he'd get better soon so that they could play baseball. Emmett had yet to write anything on it since he wanted to think of something witty to write and was currently chewing on the marker top as he thought.

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought that it would," Harry said as he moved his arm to show Rosalie that he could move it without pain. "Your father gave me some pain killers in case it does start hurting, so I'm all set if it does start to hurt."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked with a frown set on his face as he looked at the cast then at Harry's face. "You can always tell us if anything's wrong and we can tell Carlisle…" he trailed off at the brilliant smile that Harry gave him and he was glad that he was already dead so that Harry wouldn't be able to see the brilliant blush that would have covered his face at that.

"Thanks," Harry said as he smiled again and then looked over to the gym floor. "You don't have to worry about it, though. I've had worst happen to me," he mumbled the last part as more and more people were being thrown out of the game of dodge ball.

Jasper stared at him as the emotions drifted from sadness to understanding. He sent him a wave of calming emotions and the dark haired boy sighed as a small smile lit up his face.

"You throw like a girl, Evan!"

Jasper looked down at the shout as Harry's attention drifted from the past to the people playing. "Is he always like that?"

"Yes," Jasper answered as Mike Newton threw the ball at an unsuspecting Evan and took him out of the game. "He's rather crude." Emmett snickered as Luna dodged the ball that Mike threw at her and managed to take out Alice. "Alice won't like that."

"You guys throw like a bunch of sissy girls!"

Jasper flinched as he felt Luna's change of mood and then blinked as Luna caught the ball that was aimed at her from Mike. He nearly gaped as he saw the small blonde hold the ball up and throw it straight at Mike Newton's stomach. The impact made him fall back and the others around him started laughing as Luna dodged another ball coming from someone else.

"That should get rid of the narlaks," Luna said with a bright smile on her face as she let one of the balls hit her and she bounced up to the bleachers to sit next to Alice.

"What's a narlak?" Emmett asked as he looked over to Harry who was still in shock at what Luna had just done. "Are they contagious?"

Harry shook his head to get his bearings straight and looked over to Emmett. "I don't know what they are," he looked over to Luna and saw that she was smiling at whatever it was that Alice had just told her. "She did say that you could get rid of them with a punch and that Mike Newton was crawling with them."

"Is it like some kind of spirit?" Emmett asked as Mike was taken away coughing by one of his friends. The impact had apparently winded him.

"Hmm, probably," Harry said with a hum as he tried to make sense of what was happening and that Jasper still looked like a fish out of water. He carefully put his hand under Jasper's chin and closed it with a click. "She does surprising things from time to time. She's really smart so don't underestimate her… or make fun of her for that matter."

"Warning taken," Jasper said as he tried his best to ignore the feeling of Harry's fingers on his skin. He was still somewhat shocked at Luna for what she did and was hoping that the blonde girl would open up a bit more so that he wouldn't have to deal with a sudden shift of emotion like she exhibited earlier.

"Man, I wish I had a camera to have recorded that," Emmett said as a smirk appeared on his face and Rosalie smacked him on the arm to keep him from talking anymore. "Admit it, you would want a copy of it if it had been recorded. The title would be something like 'Quiet Girls: The Snapped Edition' or maybe 'Snapped: the Luna Lovegood Story."

Harry started laughing and a small smile appeared on Rosalie's face. It was an odd choice for a movie title but Emmett was very proud of it since it made Rosalie smile. Jasper's lips twitch as he tried to not laugh along with Harry.

'Looks like we'll get along with the new students,' Jasper thought as he let Harry lean against him as the smaller boy tried to get his breathing under control in between laughs and giggles.


End file.
